


We feel the same without saying

by Slyst



Series: Moments [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 15:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Takao and Shintarou have their first kiss.





	We feel the same without saying

Takao and Shintarou sat on the roof of the school as they ate their lunch. It wasn’t an unusual situation. The pair generally preferred to eat alone so they could talk basketball. Well technically Shintarou preferred to eat alone because, well, he was Shintarou, but Takao, being Takao, had followed along anyways regardless of the protestations from the miracle.

What _was_ unusual was the way Shintarou’s eyes kept darting to Takao’s face, more specifically his lips. Deep green eyes flickering to and fro behind impossibly long eyelashes inbetween bites of food. Takao had tried really hard to ignore it, to pretend Shintarou wasn’t being weird, but there was only so much the point guard could take before even he had enough.

“Shin-chan.” He tried to say the miracle’s name as evenly as possible, to not let the burning fire the other’s gaze had stoked in him sound in his voice.

“What Takao?” Shintarou however, was not above letting his annoyance be known. Something Takao knew very well.

“Have you ever kissed someone before?” While the point guard had expected Shintarou to blush, what he had not expected was just how _frigging adorable_ it would make the miracle look. A vibrant pink blooming across pale cheeks framing green eyes. Takao thought then that Shintarou reminded him of flowers in the spring.

Shintarou coughed up the water he had been drinking at the moment of Takao’s question, “Why are you asking such a stupid question?” He choked out between coughs.

“Just curious.” Takao gave the miracle his best mischievous look in response as he shifted to kneel in front of the taller boy.

“Takao...” Green eyes were glaring at the point guard dangerously as they watched his every move.

“Heeeh Shin-chan is cute when he’s embarrassed.” _That_ only served to deepen the shade of pink colouring Shintarou’s face.

“Why do you insist on teasing me.” Shintarou grouched as he shifted back from Takao nervously.

This didn’t deter Takao as he moved closer, “I’m not teasing you. You didn’t answer my question Shin-Chan.”

At this point Takao didn’t know what he was doing, his body moving of its own accord almost, as he shifted, bringing his mouth within inches of Shintarou’s. What felt like electricity crackled between them, the heat of their breaths drawing eachother in. Takao almost felt like he was having an out of body experience. He was so close to Shintarou and he hadn’t been shoved away. If anything he was being drawn in, deep pools of green framed by long delicate lashes pulling at him.

Shintarou swallowed as he stared back at Takao, taped and untaped fingers coming up to grip the point guard’s school jacket, curling into the fabric instead of pushing him away, “No. I haven’t.” The miracle’s deep voice rasped around the fringes, something Takao had never heard before. He liked it.

Takao was smirking now, “Want to?” the point guard reached up with both hands, fingers skimming a slack jaw to cup warm pink cheeks. Thumbs brushed across the softest skin he had ever felt, then along a plump bottom lip, damp from the water Shintarou had been drinking earlier.

Reflexively Shintarou’s tongue snaked out to lick his lip, catching Takao’s thumb in the process. Emerald eyes widened, pupils bleeding black into irises. Takao couldn’t wait anymore, surging forward he kissed Shintarou full on the lips. It was only a hearbeat before the miracle was kissing back ardently. _Yes_. Takao was suddenly scrabbling to grab Shintarou’s jacket, pressing himself into the taller boy as he was dragged onto his lap.

Lunches long forgotten, Takao sat in the cradle of Shintarou’s crossed legs, hips bracketing the taller boy’s waist as they made out. Tongues exploring wet hot mouths, licking and sucking into eachother fervently. Shintarou tasted like snow, and vanilla Takao thought mindlessly. His cognition shattered as he felt a searing line of heat up his abdomen, one that matched his own. He had seriously underestimated how enthusiastic Shintarou would be and he had never been more happy to be wrong.

The school bell rang, the sound rent the air like an airhorn. Takao jerked away startled, the action causing him to fall back off Shintarou’s lap and onto the roof, his head smacking the concrete. Before Takao could even react hands were wrapping around his arms, dragging him back into a sitting position.

“Must you be so reckless?” Shintarou was asking in exasperation as untaped fingers felt the back of Takao’s head gingerly.

Steel blue eyes blinked at the miracle, “I didn’t do it on purpose!” Takao argued petulantly, “besides, I’m fine.” He tried to level his best glare at the miracle to try and override the embarrassment he was feeling. Of course Shintarou wouldn’t do something so undignified after a makeout session like _that. _He was, afterall, the poster boy for grace and elegance.

Shintarou was moving to stand up, his hand still gripping Takao’s upper arm as he urged the point guard up as well, “We should get to class.” He stated as he looked away, shoving his glasses up his nose.

Smirking, Takao leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Shintarou’s cheek, revelling in the pink blush that returned to the miracle’s cheeks. He wanted to find all the things that made Shintarou blush.

“We should do that again yea?” Other than the fact that he was now forced to go through the rest of the school day contemplating what would have happened if the bell hadn’t gone off, it had been a pretty damn good experience. One he was more than willing to try again. Without interruptions.

“If you insist.” The smile that flickered across Shintarou’s face was so brief Takao almost missed it, but he definitely didn’t miss the underlying current of affection that coloured those seemingly innocuous words.

Takao stopped to groan, his hands covering his face, “So _cuuuuuute_.” He cooed before finally following Shintarou off the roof.

Best. First. Kiss. EVER.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be reached on discord @Slyst#4186
> 
> Always down for chats


End file.
